


Turn on the Radio

by Yellow14stoner



Category: Yellowstone - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow14stoner/pseuds/Yellow14stoner
Summary: Set during season 2, episode New Beginnings. Beth needs to set a few people straight.
Relationships: Beth Dutton/Rip Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Turn on the Radio

New Beginnings

*This story occurs before the scene where it is implied that Beth slept with Walker.

**Maybe a bit out of character for our favorite pair but man, I really hate Walker. I wish Beth hadn’t entertained his whining in season 2!

Beth watched Rip walk towards the bunkhouse after he stood and left her sitting in the field. She was upset for him. After all the years that he spent doing exactly as her father asked, what did he get? A kick in the stomach at the return of the prodigal son. Rip had earned his position at the ranch with hard work, loyalty, and his natural ability to lead. What her father had done wasn’t right. She knew Rip wouldn’t question him but she would at her first opportunity.

Standing herself, Beth followed the path Rip had taken but instead of turning towards the bunkhouse, she veered off to the arena to watch the cowboys working their horses. A girl with long dark hair stood by the fence, brushing one of them down. Beth’s curiosity at the girl’s identity got the best of her and she strolled over to lean across the fence.

“Hey, what’s your name? I didn’t know we hired girls now.” Beth said.

“Name’s Avery and I ain’t a girl. I’m a groomer and I break colts.” She offered indignantly. “You must be the farmer’s daughter that’s got the boys all riled up.” She huffed and rolled her eyes at the same time.

Beth was somewhat taken aback at her attitude but chose to answer anyway, simply for the information. 

“Well, I’m Beth Dutton if that’s what you mean. What boys are riled up? What happened today?”

Avery looked Beth in the eye and studied her face. She looked genuinely confused which confused Avery. She would have bet money that the woman was playing both men against each other and if that were the case she wasn’t gonna entertain her soap opera schemes. Especially if they involved Rip. He had always been good to her and she wouldn’t willingly be involved in hurting him or his ego. 

“That wrangler, Walker has been goading Rip at every turn. Out building fence today, he told Rip that they both had the farmer’s daughter in common and Rip lost it. He went after him pretty hard. Probably would have killed him if Lloyd hadn’t stepped in. After that, Rip’s moving into the bunkhouse and Kayce has his job. Seems pretty obvious what happened to everyone here.” 

Avery put her hand on her hip and tilted her head to wait for Beth’s response. She didn’t have to wait long. 

“That motherfucker.” She said. She ground her teeth together and narrowed her eyes. “You show an ounce of gratitude for what you think is one kind act and these assholes have you fucking around with them just like we were in high school. Men are such fucking children.”

Avery was quick to nod her head up and down in agreement. “You could say that again.”

“I will set that asshole straight, don’t mistake that but Rip’s move to the bunkhouse has everything to do with Kayce coming home and nothing to do with a dispute between him and a no-name convict ranch hand.”

Once again, Avery nods at Beth and then turns back to the horse she was brushing. After the short conversation, she found Beth to be honest and straight to the point. She liked her and her bluntness. She also liked how she seemed to defend Rip when no one had asked for it. She could see why Rip would fall for her.

“Thanks for the talk.” Beth turned around and headed straight toward the bunkhouse. She hadn’t been kidding earlier when she’d told Rip that things were becoming more clear to her but now she understood Rip’s shortness with her and his sudden departure. She knew that she didn’t owe him anything, least of all an explanation, but she wanted him to have it nonetheless. 

Beth threw open the door when she reached the cowboy’s quarters and marched inside. Some of the men were watching tv, others were playing cards at the table. She saw Walker sitting on his bunk playing his fucking guitar and Rip laying on his own with his hat covering his face and his hands clasped over his chest.  
She looked at Walker who offered a smile as he continued his song. He nodded his head and motioned in the direction of the chair beside him, offering the seat to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and strode straight over to Rip. She lifted his worn Stetson and when he opened one eye she stated, “We need to talk.”

Rip sighed and closed his eye once again. He didn’t say anything but did sit up. Taking his hat from her hands, the rugged man stood up and hung it from the hat tree. He walked past the woman impatiently waiting for his acquiescence. Tossing over his shoulder on the way to the bathroom, he said, “Now is not a good time Beth, I was just heading to the shower.”

He continued into the room and closed the door but Beth would not be put off. She simply followed after him. She opened the door, fully aware that all eyes were currently glued to her, and slipped inside. She closed the door and turned to face Rip who had already unbuttoned the long-sleeved black over-shirt he wore. It hung open against his white undershirt and her pulse quickened at the sight.

The water for the shower was already running and starting to steam up the mirrors along the wall. Rip stopped un-buckling his jeans when he noticed Beth starring at him. “Damnit Beth, what'd I say, huh? I’m gonna take a shower and the boys' tongues out there are gonna be wagging for weeks seeing you in here like this.”

“I’m not leaving Rip. I need to talk to you and I’m not opposed to doing it in the shower.” She sauntered up to him and ran her hands up his chest. She moved them over his shoulders and pushed the black material down his arms. 

“Beth, you need to go.” Rip took hold of her hands and removed them from his body. He turned away from her, dropped his jeans and boxer briefs and tugged the cotton tee off. He stepped into the hot flow of the shower water and pulled the curtain closed behind him. 

Beth wasn’t totally convinced that he wanted to be left alone. Seeing his naked backside exposed to her confirmed that she certainly didn’t want him to be alone. She raised her hands up to her own shirt and began unbuttoning it. Quickly undressing, she slipped in the stall behind the sexy cowboy and ran her hands up the expanse of his muscular back. It rippled under her touch and Rip let his head fall forward at the touch.

“What are you doin?” He sighed, resigned to the realization that she was not going to give up easily.

“I said we needed to talk but maybe we don’t need to after all. Maybe a shower will get my point across just as well.” She kissed the center of his back and ran her fingers down to caress his ass. He let out a low growl at the contact.

“Beth, we can’t do this here. Those dipshits out there will be beating off to thoughts of you in their showers for months.” He sighed. “Come on, get dressed. I will walk you up to the house and you can talk about whatever it is that you want.” 

He went to shut the water off but Beth put her hand over his and slipped in front of him. The water cascaded over her hair and down her body so she pushed it out of her face and put her hands around his neck. “Kiss me, Rip.”

“What for?” 

“It’ll make us feel better.” She didn’t wait for the response that he had used 20 years before because she knew, that he knew, how to kiss. And he was damn good at it. She raised up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. The hairs of his mustache and beard tickled her face and she ran her fingers through the curly hair at the base of his neck.

Her tongue slipped out to tease the entrance to his mouth and he opened for her at the first touch. He wrapped his strong arms around her back and pulled her body flush to his. The sensation of having her smooth curves lined up with the rough planes of his frame was enough to force soft groans from both of them. Their tongues battled and soothed inside their mouths. He raised one hand to grip the side of her face through her hair. He angled her head up more so he could dominate the passionate kiss.

Beth slid one hand down the front of his chest and curled the other around his back. Moving down she kneaded his ass cheek and rubbed the palm of her hand over the pebbled peak of his nipple before following the line of hair down his stomach. He quivered as she continued her journey south and his hands began an exploration of their own.

He slid them up her back and over her shoulders before he let them run down her arms. He broke their kiss to move his lips over her cheek and toward her ear. He darted his tongue out behind her lobe and was rewarded with the slight intake of breath that always accompanied the attention. While she was preoccupied with the caress, he spun Beth around to face the wall. 

His arms circled her stomach and traced paths through the water that ran over her. He moved her hair to the side of her head as he continued to lavish her neck and dipped his finger in the indentation of her belly button. While he explored the tiny cavern with one hand, the other rose higher to take the weight of her breast in the palm of his hand. 

Beth pushed her backside into Rip’s midsection as she struggled for more contact. She felt the evidence of his arousal and couldn’t resist reaching back to stroke the impressive tool he had always wielded expertly. When she took him in her hand, he bucked into her and bit lightly at her neck.

“Bettthhh.” He ground out, “We shouldn’t do this here.” 

He bucked again when she squeezed him and she knew he wouldn’t stop now unless she insisted. She wouldn’t. She turned around in his arms and hiked one leg high up on his waist. 

“I want you to take me Rip.” She said against his lips before she pushed her tongue back inside. It was all the permission he needed. 

With his hands under her backside, Rip effortlessly lifted the woman up so she could circle her legs around him. She leveraged her hands around his neck and positioned their lower halves for a swift entrance. 

Backing her up to lean against the wall, he pushed the head of his cock inside her and looked in her eyes.  
The silent question of “are you sure?” was answered with her hips thrusting to take him deeper. He sank into her and paused, putting his face in the side of her neck. The sensation almost broke him and he needed to regain some control. Finally, he lifted his head to look at her and withdrew almost completely out of her before he slid back home. 

Beth tipped her head back and pushed her breasts up. Rip took the opportunity to shower them with attention as he circled one nipple and then the other with his tongue. She moaned at the contact and thrust down to meet his upward motion. 

It wasn’t long before Rip was wildly plunging into her. It seemed like he had let go of all the pent up emotions he had held in that day. And Beth took it all. She met him move for move and urged him on with throaty moans and breathy sighs of his name.

When Rip was close to exploding, he slid is hand down in between them and stroked her where they were joined. The stimulation pushed Beth over the edge and her internal clenching pulled Rip over with her. He emptied into her with a force neither had experienced before. If they hadn’t been in the shower, Rip would have collapsed in exhaustion on top of her. As it was he dropped his head to her shoulder and pushed her into the shower wall.

After a few minutes, their heavy breathing started to calm and Rip lifted his head to look at the woman still wrapped around him. “Shit, Beth. I kind of lost it there for a minute. Are you ok?” 

Beth slid her legs down from his waist but kept her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly, “I’m more than ok cowboy. You can lose it with me anytime you want.” Another kiss, “And Rip, just to be clear. You and that piece of shit in the 5 gallon hat have nothing,” she looked into Rip’s eyes and kissed him again, “nothing, in common. Do you understand?”

Rip simply kissed her again and moved to turn the water off. “Come on darlin, I’ll walk you home.” 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and handed another to Beth. She dried off and redressed. With damp hair, she walked up to Rip who had just pulled his jeans back on.

“Maybe I’m not ready to go home, baby.”

He slipped his big, strong arms around her waist and smiled his little half grin. “Oh, and what is it that you want to do Beth?” 

Beth smiled back and rested her hands on his bare chest, tracing the raised edges of the hooked ‘Y' she found there. “Nothing baby, I’m just not ready to leave you yet.”

Rip just nodded, kissed her forehead and turned to head out of the bathroom. When he got to the door, he reached back for Beth’s hand and she beamed at him. 

The pair strolled over to Rip’s bunk so he could don a fresh black shirt. He slipped it across his back and turned to face the room. It seemed that every pair of eyes was looking their way but it never fazed Beth. She stepped up to the former foreman and started buttoning his shirt from the bottom. When she reached the top, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then turned toward the boys. 

Every head whipped back around to what they were doing before the couple emerged from the bathroom and conversation resumed. Rip took Beth’s hand again and walked to the table. He took the only open seat and squeezed Beth’s hand. 

She waltzed over to the fridge, grabbed two bottles of beer and opened them with ease. She walked back to Rip, handed him his bottle and then left a lingering kiss on his mouth. Beth took a pull from her bottle, perched herself on Rip’s knee and looked at Ryan, who was dealing cards.

“Deal me in.” 

She looked around the table at the other men who were nodding to let her play and when her gaze landed on Walker, she paused. He looked up at her with a look of contempt but continued to sing and play his guitar. 

Beth smiled wickedly and said, “Someone turn on the fucking radio.”


End file.
